Rocketeer: Let's Fly
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: Momomi only wants to forget her feelings and Tamao only wants to hold onto her own. Something neither had ever wanted or imagined springs from a somewhat chance encounter and Momomi's need for closure.


**So guys, I'm writing this because I'm a crack-pairing whore and have been wanting to try something- MomomiXTamao. I was (and might still) going to put it in my newest story, The Girl is Mine, but it won't get to that point for a while, at least until they get back to Astraea Hill. And then I'll probably give them some big dramatic storyline like I tend to with minor pairings xD I just fall in love with Beta pairings...**

**Anyway, my opinion is that this is high school, in whatever form it takes, and there are no REAL crack pairings. I've seen Momomis hook up with Shizumas and Kanames hook up with Tamaos...in reality, anything is possible at this time in our lives. Of course the YayaXHikari pairings are much, much more common than I'd like to admit, and there's always (always) an Amane...anyway, if you like it, please leave a review! This is starting as a oneshot simply because I have no idea if ANYONE is into the fandom, but there's always a possibility for more.**

**Also- this is NOT a songfic, I just liked the title for the way this pairing would work out as I see it. They've both had their hearts broken and need to find love in someone new =)**

**xxxxx**

**Rocketeer (Let's Fly)**

_**xXLiStLesSXx**_

**xxxxx**

It was embarrassingly pathetic, sitting there, huddled up on a bench, sniffling like some stupid toddler who wanted its mommy.

_Where do you get off, wallowing in self-pity? You saw it coming- the whole goddamn _school _saw it coming, and that's what's so embarrassing. You loved her and adored her and made her the center of your universe and her eyes were always focused somewhere else._

_ Your Kana-chan never loved you._

_ You knew that._

Momomi rubbed the offending tears from the corners of her eyes with the ball of her palm, sniffing in a final manner, as if to stop any more tears. Blinking back the blurriness that obscured her vision, her brows furrowed slightly, more in mild contemplation than anything else as her eyes found the gaunt form of another girl, huddled up and crying only several yards away. Her lips quirked into a dry, involuntary half-smile.

_Tamao-chan._

Stupid girl- as if it really helped her cause to cry where nobody could see her, when everybody saw her being rejected in the most painful way. When everybody saw her giving her love up to the girl that she had to know would only break her heart.

But then, Momomi supposed, she wasn't really hiding from them. She was hiding from Nagisa, so the redhead wouldn't see how much it hurt- wouldn't see how much she cared. Momomi scoffed- only that daft Aoi could _possibly _miss the fact that her roommate was utterly smitten with her. And now the blunette was hiding so that it could stay that way- hiding so that _Nagisa _wouldn't be hurt when she realized how much she was hurting her Tamao.

Momomi would never understand these girls- self-sacrificing, willing to break their own hearts for the sake of their beloved... Even Chikaru, she knew, was harboring some kind of wistful feelings for that thickheaded president of theirs. And she never said a word. The honey-brunette scoffed. If there was even a small chance that she could win her Kana-chan back, she would take it- of course, she'd already proven that, hadn't she? She'd already stayed with Kaname even though she knew that the snake of Spica only had eyes for Amane.

She wondered how long everyone had known- how long she'd been making a complete fool of herself. Even Shion hadn't seemed surprised when they'd arrived to the council meeting separately, in stony silence.

Momomi let out a dry laugh. Fuck it all anyway- if_ Shion _knew, so did the goddamn queen of England.

She didn't know what it was that drove her to do it, and she would probably never know, but Momomi would look back on that day, when she was feeling so bitter and spiteful and wonder how it all came together the way it did.

Whatever the case, she found herself rising to her feet and sauntering over to Tamao, perhaps only to show the world that she was still breathing- that she didn't rely on Kaname to make a name for herself.

_Yes world, look at me in comparison to this wreck of a girl- and aren't I faring so much better?_

"Suzumi!" she barked, delighting in the blunette's predictable reaction. Tamao must have jumped a foot in the air, and she turned, scrambling to her feet with wide blue eyes that hid absolutely nothing of her inner pain. Momomi smirked. "Scare easily, do you?"

Once she realized who it was, Tamao seemed to shrink in on herself again. "Please, Kiyashiki-sama, could this wait for another day?" she asked, her voice weary as if she knew that the brunette was only trying to get a rise out of her. Momomi found herself pursing her lips- how dare this...this _kouhai _dismiss her like this? "I'm sorry about what happened with Kaname but-"

The next second was a blur- one minute, Momomi was standing back, loosely taking pleasure in the blunette's pain, and the next, she was coiled and springing like a viper, backing the smaller girl into a wall. "_What_," she spat, her face millimeters from the terrified blunette's, "makes you think that I give half a _damn _what happened with Kaname?" Her voice was a low hiss, her eyes flashing with rage that only grew when the subtle signs of recognition began to dawn onto the poets face. Letting lose a feral growl, Momomi shoved the girl back against the brick wall, instantly following her and pressing her leg between Tamao's, her hands trapping the blunette by her wrists. "I asked you a _question_, Suzumi!"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Momomi's grip loosened as she stared at the girl wide-eyed, her posture instantly shifting from domineering to shocked without her moving a muscle. "See what?" she asked in a whisper, matching the tone of the terrified blunette. "You can't see anything in my eyes," she answered for the girl, her hands tightening around her wrists. "You can't see anything in people's eyes but the color. Anything else is romantic, wishful bullshit!" she snapped, her tone rising with every word she said.

Of course she knew it was a lie- Momomi noticed the emotions in people's eyes more so than anyone else she knew. There was Hikari- poor, pathetic, helpless Hikari who always looked at her with a terror so intense that it almost made Momomi regret what had happened. But she didn't, because beside Hikari there was always Yaya, staring after her with longing and adoration so strong it made Momomi disgusted with the blonde for choosing a bland dust rag like Amane (not that she was biased in the slightest, of course). And then there was that pink girl, who was so obviously in love with Yaya, and always tried to disguise it with arguments and insults. But Momomi didn't even need to look into her eyes to see that- her red face said enough. There was Shizuma, who loved every girl but herself, and Miyuki, who loved and hated Shizuma for everything she did to her. There was Chikaru, whose eyes were so full of emotion for everyone else that she hardly had room for herself, and then there was Shion, who was always so determined until she met Chikaru's eyes, and then there was that slight waver- uncertainty.

But Momomi saw it as a weakness, the way nobody could control the emotions that flickered in their eyes, and she didn't need some stupid, heartbroken kouhai throwing it in her face.

"That's a lie," Tamao said quietly, almost as if she had read Momomi's thoughts. "And you know it." She smiled slightly and choked out a laugh. "Why do you think I gave up Nagisa-chan? My Nagisa?" she asked in that same withered voice. "She looked at me with this..." Tamao shook her head almost incredulously. "She looked at me as if to tell me she would stay with me, but the only thing her eyes were saying was that it would hurt her to do so- that it would be a burden for her to choose me instead." She laughed again, her voice riddled with tears, then looked up at the twitching brunette with the most heartbreaking look in her eyes- the look of someone who had given up. "Do you think I'd have let her go if I thought she wanted me, even a little bit? If I thought she cared enough about me to want to be with me even as a friend?"

Momomi was too flabbergasted to say much of anything, and when she did, it was unconscious, as if she couldn't control her mouth. "You're selfish," she said quietly. "You're such a selfish little brat, aren't you? It's not good enough to be with the girl you love, no, you want her to love you _back_." She practically ground out the last word, her eyes flashing.

Tamao stared up at Momomi with a blank face. "Don't you think it would be more selfish to hold onto her, knowing that she never _would _love me back?" she asked quietly, her head tilted slightly as if she were asking the most obvious question in the world. "Now if you're finished with whatever you wanted with me, I'm about to be late to my literature club." She slipped from the brunette's grip easily- in her shock, Momomi had almost entirely backed off.

The honey-brunette blinked several times before turning slightly only to see Tamao already halfway across the courtyard. Her lips twitched as she was filled with some kind of anger at having been dismissed so easily. She ran her tongue along the bottom of her teeth, trying to calm herself down, but the indignant rage bubbled to the surface and she found herself yelling, "It doesn't count as letting her go if all you do is write shit poetry about it!"

The blunette turned for a second, fixing her with a confused stare before she sighed and shook her head, continuing her path to the Miator building.

Cursing under her breath, Momomi headed reluctantly back to Spica- she _would _regret brushing _Momomi _off like that. Momomi would make sure of it, even if she had to tail the girl night and day.

She stood still like that for a moment, head tilted slightly as she replayed Tamao's dismissal in her mind. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of thirty-odd girls spewing whiny poetry and turned back towards Spica.

Maybe she'd start plotting her revenge tomorrow.

**So guys, how was that? If you liked it, drop me a review and I'll continue =) If not then...I guess I won't xD Like I said, I just wanted to try this while I'm supposed to be writing my essay for English xP It's due tomorrow, ya'll xP**


End file.
